Delia and Garrett
(Delia licks him) Now you've been licked by someone you do know! Feel better?|'Garrett' and Delia, Dear High School Self}} Delia and Garrett, also known as Darrett, is the friendship/romantic pairing between Delia Delfano and Garrett Spenger. For the real life pairing between the two, see Peyton and Sarah. Other Names *'Gelia' (G/'arrett) and (D/'elia) *'Garlia' (Gar/'rett) and (De/'lia) *'Delarrett' (Del/'ia) and (G/'arrett) *'Deliett' (Deli/'a) and (Garr/'ett) Moments 'The Pilot' *When getting busted by Lindy and Logan's parents, they were next to each other. *When they walked out of Lindy and Logan's house, they walked out together. *When Delia said don't treat me like I'm a puppy, Garrett put his arm around her, scratched the back of her ear and said, "Good girl!" multiple times. *When at the party, they both pretended to be Mrs. Klasby. *When Delia came out from under all of the coats, Garrett was scared. *They(along with Jasmine)went to the party that Lindy and Logan threw. 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' *They(along with Jasmine and Logan)helped out Lindy out at Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station. *Garrett is the one that texted Delia that Lindy needed help. 'The New Guy' *Delia laughed when Garrett said that a bird pooped in his mouth. *When they came back from the movie and Garrett and Logan walked in Rumble Juice, Delia was looking right at Garrett. *Delia and Garrett both walked next to each other when going to the plane. *They(along with the rest of the gang) wanted Tom in their group, and then wanted to get rid of him. *When the gang dyed their hair pink, Delia was doing Garrett's hair. *When the group was hugging, Delia and Garrett were right next to each other. *When they both dyed their hair pink, Delia felt Garrett's hair. *When the gang were voting on getting rid of Tom, they were opposite each other. 'Dear High School Self' *Delia and Garrett both went to look for Lindy's letter. *Garrett and Delia were right next to each other in the mail cart. *When Jasmine was talking in school, Delia and Garrett were close to each other. *Delia licks Garrett's hand. *They were sitting next to each other at lunch. *They(along with Jasmine ad Logan) hated Lindy's overly excited ramble. *Delia talks about how wigged Garrett gets with puzzles. *When Delia was talking to 'Harold', Garrett was looking at her like she was nuts. *They were so close when talking about Lindy's tells. *They were standing next to each other when Jasmine was interrogating Mrs. Babcock. *When the shelf was falling, they(along with Jasmine and Logan) ran away from it. *They were extremely close standing at the mailroom. *Delia kept pointing the cow eyes to Garrett. *When Jasmine and Garrett were going to fight in the trash bin, Delia got in between them, possibly to make sure Garrett wouldn't get hurt. And Garrett stopped when she did, as not to hurt Delia. *They(along with Logan and Jasmine) laughed at Lindy's skirt mishap. *Delia points out the rat on Garrett's shirt. *Garrett walks up to Delia with a very gleeful smile in Delia's dream. *Garrett(along with the ret of the gang)was speaking Delionics. *Both (along with Logan and Jasmine)forgave Lindy after they found out why Lindy wrote that she wanted better friends. 'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout' *Garrett only showed Delia his amped up bathroom. *Delia liked Garrett's bathroom. *Delia smiled when Garrett said Jasmine wasn't allowed in the bathroom/ *Garrett and Delia were standing next to each other in the Baracuda Boardroom. *They both smiled at each other when they were saying their cheesy vegtable jokes. *They were next to each other in the waiting room. *They(along with the rest of the school)liked Jasmine and Logan's spray. *They(along with the rest of the gang) were on team Yum-Yum. 'Lindy Nose Best' *Garrett and Delia had their own plotline. *Delia was Garrett's first choice to date. *Garrett said that dating each other wouldn't be the worst. *Delia seemed not completely convinced when Garrett said they could do better. *Delia helped Garrett out with his kicking skills. *Delia tried to help when Garrett was being ignored by his coach. Trivia 'Similarities' *They both are friends with Lindy, Logan and Jasmine. *They both have brown hair. *They both go to DITKA High School. *They both play/have played football. 'Differences' *Delia is female but Garrett is male. *Delia loves mani-peddies but Garrett hates them. *Delia has hazel eyes, but Garrett has blue eyes. *Delia has eaten a jellyfish and kept one as a pet but Garrett hasn't. *Garrett is a germaphobe but Delia isn't. 'Facts' *''I Didn't Do It'' viewers actually don't know how long they've known each other. However, the flashback in Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station revealed that they've known each other since they were in third grade. *They (along with the rest of the gang) wrote a letter to their high school selves when they were little kids. 'Trademarks' Color - Delia and Garrett's color could be green because they both are often wearing it. Number - 12, Garrett has 7 letters in her name and Delia has 5 and 7 + 5 = 12. Quotes The Pilot Garrett: (Scratches the back of her ear) Oh, it's okay! It's okay, it's okay, come on.}} Dear High School Self Delia: him Now you've been licked by someone you do know! Feel better?}} If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout Garrett: Oh no, Jasmine's not allowed in here.}} Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Character Relationship Category:Relationship Category:FanFiction Category:MOMENTS